


Egyperces szerelem

by Mariliisa



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Language, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariliisa/pseuds/Mariliisa
Summary: Ötven rövid kis romantikus one-shot különböző szereplők kapcsolatáról.





	1. Karmazsin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ByakuyaxRenji - 14+  
> Jelenet egy harctérről.

Vöröslően örvénylő hajzuhataga elrejti arcát előlem, hiába keresem szemét a folyton mozgásban lévő tincsek mögött. Mondani akarok neki valamit, de hiába kiáltanék – egy harcmező választ el tőle, és tudom, nem juthatok át időben, hogy biztosítsam arról, képes legyőzni ellenfelét.

Renji büszke ember, túlságosan is az – nem engedné, hogy közbeavatkozzam, hiszen ez az ő harca. Egyetlen módon segíthetnék neki: azzal, ha szemébe nézhetnék, és halkan a fülébe suttoghatnám azokat a szavakat, melyeket csak egy cseresznye- és szilvafákkal teli kertben, éjfél után mertem kimondani, mikor a sötétség jótékony takaróként borult fölénk, s karmazsinvörös tincsei a zöld gyepen terülve szét csillogtak a holdfényben.

Renji szép. Bár ez a szépség csak nekem tárulkozik ki, titokban – hiszen egy harcos nem gyönyörű, hanem erős, nem omolhat remegve-sírva egy nálánál erősebb férfi karjaiba, valahányszor a félelem eluralkodik rajta… hiszen egy erős férfi sohasem fél, s nem is ejt könnyeket.

Néhány nappal ezelőtt, mikor lopva csókot váltottunk, mielőtt felöltöttük volna shinigami-gúnyánk, hogy csatába induljunk, ő ezekkel a szavakkal búcsúzott tőlem, a szeretőjétől, s köszöntött mint kapitányát: _„Engem nem kell megvédened – akkor sem, ha kettőnk közül én vagyok a gyengébb. Egy hadnagy dolga, hogy vigyázzon a kapitányára, és nem fordítva. Hiba lenne rám figyelni a harcmezőn, ha támad az ellenség, és közben megfeledkezni a feladatról."_

Tudom, hogy Renjinek, mint oly sok dologban, ebben is igaza volt, de most mégsem tudom levenni a szemem a kettőnket elválasztó karmazsin függönyről.

Zabimaru éles koppanással ér földet. A bankai eltűnik, a vörös hajzuhatag megszűnik örvényleni, ahogy Renji térdre hull ellenfele előtt.

A mellkasomban érzem a szúró fájdalmat, ami az ő testét is átjárhatja, ahogy az espada keresztüldöfi szívét tulajdon pengéjével.

Vörös…

A karmazsin cseppek beszennyezik testét.

Zsibbadok. Valami nedveset érzek a karomon lecsurogni. Önkéntelenül kapok mellkasomhoz… olyan, mintha valami megvágná az ujjam.

Renji felém pillant, tekintetünk találkozik. Nincs idő, nincs tér, többé semmiféle vörös függöny sem választ el tőle. Ő mosolyog, és a könnyek fátyla mögött írisze karmazsin színben játszik.

Karmazsin…

A leggyönyörűbb szín.

Azután csak… sötétség.


	2. Hajnali idill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kensei/Shuuhei - 14+  
> Ébredés az együtt töltött éjszaka után.

A férfi csiklandozó érzésre ébredt. Lustán nyitotta ki szemét, de az hamar elkerekedett a látványtól, ami fogadta. A fiú féloldalasan feküdt mellette, és elgondolkozva simogatta Kensei egyik mellbimbóját.

\- Talán nem kaptál eleget este? – kérdezte az álomtól még rekedt hangon az idősebb férfi, miközben óvatosan arrébbsöpört egy kósza fekete tincset a másik arcából.

\- Felkeltettelek? Ne haragudj… - motyogta elgondolkozva a fiú, megkerülve a választ.

\- Veszett zanpakutou nyele, rá se ránts – nevetett Kensei. – De mi ez a tekintet? Min gondolkozol?

\- Tudtad, hogy álmodban állandóan ledobod magadról a takarót, és olyankor megkeményednek a mellbimbóid?

Kensei meglepetten húzta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Nem – motyogta válaszul.

\- És azt, hogy hangosan szuszogsz, és beszélsz álmodban? – nézett végre a férfi szemébe a fiú.

\- Nem – vont vállat a férfi. – Csak nem felkeltettelek a szuszogásommal?

A fiú lassan megrázta fejét, és közelebb hajolt, hogy lágy csókot leheljen a másik ajkaira.

\- Nem tudtam aludni – suttogta Kensei szájának, mielőtt elvált volna a cserepes ajkaktól.

\- Valami baj van? – komorodott el a férfi, de a fiú nemlegesen felelt.

\- Azt hiszem – mondta elgondolkozva, lassan megfontolva minden egyes szót mielőtt kiejtette volna őket -, hogy csupán… túl intenzív, túl új még nekem ez az egész.

\- Ha nem akarod, mondd azt, és elfelejtjük, ami tegnap éjszaka történt – sóhajtott a férfi.

\- Ha nem akarnám, már nem lennék itt – jelentette ki komolyan a fiatalabb.

\- Jaj, Shuuhei – sóhajtott ismét Kensei -, a fiam lehetnél. Vaizard vagyok. Árulóként tekintenek rám. És még ezernyi okot tudnék felsorolni, hogy miért kellene ezt… abbahagynunk.

\- Ez engem hidegen hagy. – A fiú megvonta vállát, miközben keze a férfi felsőtestén díszelgő tetoválásra siklott. – Vagy száz évig vártam arra, hogy visszakaphassam a hősöm – sóhajtott elgondolkozva -, és most végre teljesült a kívánságom. Még több is, mint remélni mertem volna.

\- Ne legyél érzelgős, vakarcs – morogta Kensei.

\- Csak kimondom, amit érzek.

Csend telepedett rájuk, hosszú csend, nem a kellemetlen, hanem az a bensőséges fajta. Az idősebbik férfi átkarolta a fiatalabb izmos, ám most mégis törékenynek tűnő vállát, míg Shuuhei továbbra is a másik mellkasát simogatta. Néhány perc elteltével végül Kensei szólalt meg:

\- Szóval hangosan szuszogok?

\- Aha – bólintott Shuuhei. – Ami azt illeti, nagyon aranyosan.

Kensei arca erre elkomorult.

\- Tűnj az ágyamból, kölyök! – kiabálta, és egy erélyes mozdulattal lelökte a fiút az ágyról.


End file.
